A Pirates Life for Me
by WithoutxYou
Summary: AU!Cadence and Ashley Peirce along with their Cousin Lily Evans live on their fathers ship happily, that is until the day pirates decide to attack their ship.!AU!
1. Chapter 1

"Now gentlemen you understand what you are to be doing on this ship." The captain looked at his new recruits. All looked up to the jobs they were assigned. 

"Yes Sir." They each answered in turn.

_Tap. Tap…Tap tap tap….Tap_. Remus and Peter looked up to see three girls standing in the door way the one closest to them taping on the door frame.

With out waiting for the Captain to look up and signal them in; the girls walked in. "Hello Daddy!" The closest one said her light brown shoulder length hair slightly messed up from the wind outside. And her deep blue eyes filled with enjoyment.

"Good Afternoon Papa" The second girl replied. Remus and Peter stared at her trying to figure out if she was related to the first. Her dark brown hair was down to her shoulder blades and was layered as well as tapered (for those of you who care.) She had dark brown eyes to match and smiled at the Captain.

The third came in afterwards not saying a word. She had long red hair and startling green eyes.

"We brought you some lunch, knowing that you wouldn't eat any otherwise." The first girl said.

Only then did Remus and Peter realize that the girls were carrying a few trays of food.

"Ah thank you Cadence. Now you three go along I have to finish this meeting. I'll see you in a bit."

Nodding the girls left. "Very well men, you know your orders, go to them."

Remus and Peter left the Captain office thinking about the three girls. "I didn't know they had girls on this ship!" Peter Pettigrew smiled.

"Neither did I, they appear to be the Captain's daughters" Remus Lupin responded to his friend.

"You Lads talking about Ashley, Cadence and Lily?" One of the other ship hands asked them. The boys remembered his name vaguely to be Matthew.

"Is that their names?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, only girls on this entire ship, but they are off limits." Matthew laughed.

"Why is that?" Remus asked.

"Well Cadence…the girl with blue eyes and Ashley…the girl with brown eyes are the Captain's daughters. Talked to Ashley one day, apparently their mother passed away so the girls stay with their father on the ship. The third girl, Lily…she is their cousin. Lily and Ashley are 17, well Cadence is 19. The captain would have our heads if we hurt any of those girls." Matthew explained.

"Why is Lily on the ship then?" Remus continued.

"None of us really know, we think it may be because she and Ashley are real close and she couldn't bear having her away for such a long time."

They had been sailing for a week now. Remus and Peter had quickly learned that Ashley and Lily knew the ship like the back of their hands and didn't do anything the 'proper' way. They were always showing the ship hands what they were doing wrong. Cadence appeared to the more of a proper lady. She would always wear dresses and didn't help out on the ship, only talking to the other girls and her father.

"REMUS!" Ashley exclaimed, "How many times do I have to show you have to tie a correct knot that isn't right!"

Remus laughed at Ashley, "Apparently one more."

"I don't see why we don't just throw you over board, and then we wouldn't have to spend all this time teaching you how to tie knots."

"True, but then I would be all wet and you would be missing my company."

"Why would I miss **your **company? I only need Lily, Cadence and my father's company. You ship hands mean nothing to me nothing!" Ashley started to laugh.

"You know Ash, if you tell your self that a few more times you might actually believe it." Lily jumped down from where she was standing and made her way over to Ashley and Remus.

"Hello Remus."

"Hello Lily."

"Having trouble with your knots again? How did you ever make it as a ship hand before us?"

"I really don't know, must have been on the incompetent ships I guess."

"You guess? With your technique you most definitely were." Lily ducked behind Remus, looking over his shoulder.

"Lily what are you doing?"

"SHHH! Cadence is right there and if she sees me she is going to try and convince me not to help out."

As soon as Lily said that Ashley dove behind Lily also trying to hide from Cadence. Unfortunatley for them Cadence saw them right away.

"LILY! AHSLEY! What are you doing? You should be getting ready for tonight!"

"Remus! It's your entire fault! Grow taller!" Ashley whispered to Remus who was already towering over her, before answering her sister. "We were showing Remus here the correct way to tie a knot. Now why would we be getting ready for tonight?"

"Because Father decided that we are going to be having a fancy dinner tonight, says that he wants to talk to us about something."

"Hmm I wonder what that could be?" Ashley muttered under her breath.

Lily stifled a giggle before turning to Remus. "I guess we should be going, we'll see you later?"

"Yes you will see me later."

As the girls departed Remus walked over to Peter, "Any sign of them yet?"

"No but they should be here by night fall."

Remus nodded and went back to tying knots.

"Now girls you know that there is always a chance of being attacked by Pirates right?" The Captain looked at his daughters and niece.

"Yes Papa but we can fight them off can't we Lily?"

"You bet!"

The Captain smiled at the two girls, "I am sure that you could but to be safe if Pirates attack I want you to not look back and get as far away from this boat as you can."

The girls nodded, although two of the nods were quite reluctant. Suddenly Matthew, Remus and Peter all ran in. "CAPTAIN THERE IS A PROBLEM ON THE DECK!" Remus shouted.

The Captain looked irritated, "Can't you boys deal with it."

"No Sir, there is a larger problem then we can handle." Matthew responded looking right at the girls as if saying he couldn't say in front of them.

"Alright, sorry m'dears but we will talk later." With that the Captain and Matthew ran out.

Remus and Peter stayed behind and looked that them, "You guys come with us we need to get you to safety!" Peter squirmed.

"Why? What is going on you guys?" Ashley looked at them surprised.

"We can't say just come on!" Remus grabbed both Ashley and Lily's wrist as Peter grabbed Cadence's.

The two boys led the girls onto the deck where they saw Pirates attacking the ship.

"PIRATES WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Ashley pulled her wrist of Remus's hand.

"AHA got you." A large man around Remus's height grabbed her around the waste. With in a minute Remus and Peter were holding the remaining two the exact same way.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Lily started to struggle against Remus.

"Sorry but we will have to explain later. The boys started to pull the girls to the Pirate's ship when Ashley noticed her dad on the ground with a Pirates sword pointed on him. Quickly Ashley bit her captures hand and he immediately let go.

"PAPA!" She screamed as she ran towards him. Ashley threw herself in front of her father and glared at the Pirate.

"Don't you dare kill him."

"Ashley, darling please get out of here I can't have you taken away from me." Her father pleaded behind her.

"I can't Papa."

The Pirate looked at her and laughed calling her capture over.

"Take him to the brig; I will get this one on the boat." He laughed before roughly grabbing Ashley around the waist and jumping back onto his boat. He quickly threw her into one of the cabin rooms, before locking the door and leaving her. A minute later Lily and Cadence joined her in the room before it was once again locked.

"Cadence where is Papa?" Ashley started to sob.

Lily moved over to her best friend, "Ash Uncle was taken to the brig, the Pirate's burned our ship down."

Ashley started to sob harder when Lily and Cadence heard the door unlock and watched as the Captain of the Pirate ship walked into the room.

"Evening ladies, you have no idea how much of a surprise it was to find three ladies as yourselves on board of that ship."

Ashley stopped crying at the sound of his voice and looked up before realizing who it was and glaring at him. "You foul loathsome cockroach! How dare you do this to us! DO THIS TO OUR FATHER; OUR FRIENDS!?! Ashley marched up to him and started hitting him in the chest.

The captain stumbled a few steps before regaining composer and grabbing Ashley's hands. "Do me a favor girl and don't ever hit me again…as for friends, I think you should meet two of my loyal crew men."


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley watched as the door opened once again as Peter, Remus and another man walked into the room. 

"YOU!" This time it was Lily's turn to shout. Remus looked between Ashley and Lily. Lily was the obvious threat at the moment as Ashley's hands were still being contained by the Captain. Before he had a chance to react Lily had walked up to him and kicked him hard in the shin, "You're lucky I didn't aim a bit higher." Lily pushed him before walking back to Cadence.

"Now that that is done, I think I should introduce myself since you apparently already know Peter and Remus." At Peter and Remus's names Ashley made to kick the captain but failed because he took a step back, "I am the Captain James Potter, and this is my first mate Sirius Black."

Ashley turned to look at him and realized him to be her capture. "WHERE IS MY FATHER? I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!" She screamed at him.

Lily slowly walked over to Ashley and put her hand on her shoulder. "Ash, please calm down blowing up isn't going to keep us alive, and Uncle wouldn't forgive us if we died now would he?" Lily whispered in her ear.

James watched interestedly as the two girls talked quietly. He observed that they were apparently close. His attention soon turned to the third girl in the room.

She was sitting in a corner watching the two younger girls try to fight back . She was apparently disgusted with them. James turned towards Sirius and nodded to him to bring the third girl to him. As Sirius got closer the girl she took her purse and hit him in the hand making him yelp. "JESUS! What do you have in there? Bricks?" Sirius started to shake his hand.

The two younger girls laughed. Unfortunately James had been slightly distracted for a moment but long enough for the girl he was holding back to get free and punch him in the nose. She scuttled away from him muttering jerk, just loud enough for him to hear.

This caused Sirius to forget his hand and started laughing. James was outraged, it didn't matter if Sirius was his best friend but in front of people he was supposed to act lower than him, which his rank was.

"You? What is your name?" James growled at her, glaring.

"Me? My name is James Potter and I am the captain of this ship!" She smiled before continuing, "This is my first mate Sirius Black," She then pointed to the red head, "And these are my loyal crew Remus and Peter," she finished pointing at the last girl.

This caused Sirius to start laughing even louder; it even caused Remus and Peter to start chuckling.

"Shut up!" James roared, this girl was really getting on his nerves, he grabbed the red head's arm and yanked her towards him and drew his sword. He continued to put the sword near her throat, and then he turned to the annoying girl, "Tell me your real name, your companions name and what the hell you were doing on that ship or else this one dies."

James watched as the girl stopped smiling and shock take over her features, she looked from her friends to James and if in her head trying to figure out if he was telling the truth.

"Ashley Belle Marie Pierce. The girl you have your sword to is Lily Margaret Elizabeth Evans. And this is my sister Cadence Katherine Anne Pierce. We were on the ship because my father is the captain and we bloody hell could be." She answered quickly.

James let his sword down and shoved the girl, Lily, towards her friend, Ashley. He still frowned though; this Ashley girl hadn't told him the real reason. The last first Cadence was frowning as well at her sister.

"Ashley Belle, what have a told you about your colorful vocabulary."

"Cadence, I don't care what you think. In case you haven't noticed we aren't on Papa's ship anymore! We are a PIRATE SHIP! Being scared little ladies isn't going to get us anywhere." Ashley viciously turned around on Cadence.

Cadence looked between her sister and cousin who was nodding along with her, she sighed dejectedly.

Sirius couldn't help but smile at Ashley; she had a fire to her that he hadn't seen in a long time. Never had he seen a girl try to attack James Potter, then to recover and make fun of him. It truly was a shame that James threatened Lily, Sirius was positive it would have gotten more interesting.

Sirius nodded to Peter and Remus. Slowly they came behind Ashley and Lily and started to march them out of the room.

James took a moment before realize what was going on and glared at his first mate before fallowing the other three men out of the room. Locking the last girl in.

Ashley looked around before she stopped strugging against Peter, "Hey Lily guess what!" She exclaimed, taking the four pirates by surprise.

"What Ash!"

"We got the lesser of two devils at the moment. No more Cadence to deal with."

"Ash you are a lunatic, it is official. We are trapped by Pirates and here you are exclaiming your joy over not being with your sister. That's it I am no longer related to you." Lily laughed.

Remus started to smile as well. He had gotten to know the two girls well, before his true ship had met up with them. It had hurt him to have to take the girls in but it wasn't like there was really anything he could do about it. Seeing the two girls joking again filled him with a sense of relief. He would never admit it but he liked Ashley.

As Remus was thinking to himself he didn't realize Lily had stopped and almost tripped over her. She turned around even though Remus was stilling holding her arms behind her, she turned and looked at James questioningly.

"Are we going to walk the plank? Because if we are I would have really appreciatiated it if you would hav warned us, for I like to know beforehand when I am going to jump to my death." Lily stared him straight in the eyes.

"Miss Evans do you have a problem with how I run my ship?" James glared at her.

"As a matter of fact I do, I mean if I was you, I would throw us in the kitchen and make us cook so you could have some real food on this boat of yours. It would make so much more sense then killing us. Plus who knows you could become attached to us and we could become of some use to you."

"Right Lily and me being happy about leaving Caddy is bad! Here you are giving ideas to a pirate!" Ashley interjected.

James walked over to Lily and pulled her out of Remus's grip and towards himself, "Miss Evans I would think twice before questioning a pirate."

"_Captain_ Potter I as well would think twice before underestimating a lady." With that Lily reeled back and punch him in the nose, "That is for before when you held a sword to my throat." She turned away from him and started to walk away from her captures and best friend.

Sirius ran after and grabbed her around the waist, "No so fast Miss Evans, right this way if you will."

James was pissed off, that was twice today now that he had been punched in the nose by a girl. He had his three closest friends bring the girls down to the brig. There he saw the esteemed Captain Pierce, looking defeated. It was an expression James loved to see on his captives.

He watched as Ashley stepped on Peter's foot and ran to the cell door trying to reach out to her father. This made him laugh, did she seriously think that he was going to let her near her father?

"Papa!" The Captain looked up to see his youngest daughter.

"Darling what are you doing here, I told you to get away as fast as you could. Is Lily and Cadence with you?"

"Cadence is locked in some room, but Lily is here. She would come over but they don't seem to like her, I might have to deal with the fact she just punched Captain Pompous here."

Captain Peirce looked up to see his neice, being held back by a man with shaggy looking hair, standing next to Captain Potter. She looked really pissed off and seemed to be attemping to stand on his foot or kick him.

James watched Captian Pierce interact with his daughter and an idea came to him. He motioned for Remus to come over. Quickly he whispered some instructions in his ear.

Within moment Ashley was thrown into the cell next to her father, "Miss Peirce if you want to be with your father so bad, who am I to stop you." Jams laughed. Before walking off with Lily and his three closest friends.

"You sir are not nice at all." Lily stated as she marched with the pirates, "First you throw one of my cousins into some locked room all alone, then you throw my other cousin in a cell in the brig, I am quite afraid to see what you are going to do with me."

"Miss Evans, I am a pirate I am not supposed to be nice." James smirked back at Lily.

She glared at him and attempted to kick him in the shin but he stepped back and she was restrained by Sirius. They marched into the Galley's when James turned to Lily again.

"Miss Evans because you wanted to be in the galleys to much I decided I would let you be here and cook for us."

Right after the words left his mouth, she was doubled over laughing. This angered James, he saw no reason for it to be funny.

"Miss Evans what is so funny about you working in the galleys?" HE restrained his voice, slightly.

"I can't cook for my life, you probably have better food from your current cook, I'm more of a combat type of Lady."

"Combat? And what do you mean you can't cook!" James was frustrated with this troublesome girl.

"I can't good if my life depended on it, I tried once and had Remus eat it, I think I almost poisoned him. Really my cooking could be used as a new form of torture."

Remus smiled, "She's right Captain, she didn't warn me that she couldn't cook and I tried it. I was stuck with the on ship's doctor for a week, I don't think we want that to happen to our entire ship."

James looked outraged, " I have never heard a woman that couldn't cook!"

"Well now you have." Lily cheekily replied not caring that she was probably putting her life in danger.

"YOU MUST BE ABLE TO COOK!" James shouted at her.

Lily leaned towards Remus and not too quietly whispered to him, " Is he mentally alright? I mean we have said it multiple times that I can not cook. Or is he just deaf, because if he is I don't think he would make a very good captain then."

James looked like he was about to kill Lily on the spot, "Lily get behind me now." Remus hurriedly ordered.

Lily stepped behind Remus confused as James lunged at her. She jumped out of the way as Remus stepped to the side making James go barreling into the wall behind them.

"Ballet could always help you with your lack of Grace there _Captain_." Lily smirked at the furious Pirate.

James glared hard at her before turning to his first and second mates, "You figure out something to do with _her_ I am sick of her." He stomped off in a storm.

Later that day James walked out of his cabin after calming down. He looked around his ship quickly before scowling. He hurried over to Lily Evans, "what do you think you're doing Evans?"

She looked up from the sail she was fixing intrigued, "What does it look like I'm doing _captain. _ Because I am pretty positive that it looks like I'm fixing your ship which was in need of repair, your sails were ragged in need of some sewing, your knots weren't properly tied, it really was quite sad. I felt pity for your ship and felt the need to repair plus your first and second mates told me to do something useful, I figured I was being useful."

James scanned his ship again until his eyes rested on his first and second mate talking quickly with each other; he stomped his way over there leaving a slightly amused Lily Evans. "I thought I told you to figure out something to do with her! Repairing my ship is not what I meant! She is supposed to be sewing clothing or cooking, something that woman normally do, but what do I find when I walk out of my cabin, I find Lily Evans sewing up a sail. Do I need to remind you two that she is a prisoner, a captive, NOT a ship hand?"

Well James continued to yell at his first and second mates; Lily took a look around the ship and noticed some people giving her funny looks. She made her way over to the yelling captain before tapping him on his shoulder. James turned around glaring, "What they hell do you want now?"

"I was just going to inform you that some of your crew was giving me funny looks and I was hoping you could ask them to stop. I'm not disease stricken you are aware."

James let out a rough laugh, "_You?_ Want _me? _To tell them to stop looking at you funny, Miss Evans I assure you that my crew has no problems with you or your companions aboard."

James then heard Lily cough into her hand something that sounded suspiciously like, "superstitious."

James glared once again at the girl before turning to his crew, "Alright Men, how many of you are superstitious on this ship, how many of you believe that it is truly bad luck to have a woman aboard."

He watched as most of his crew put up their hands, one of the braver men spoke out, "Sorry Captain, but think about it Sir, Woman were on the ship we raided and it was easy as pie, who knows what kind of bad luck they will bring to our ship."

This caused Lily to laugh, "See I told you they were superstitious, and well we are at me being right, how about we have Ashley released I'm sure she would be happy to help me repair your ship. "

James glared at her before turning back to Remus and Sirius, " So what is your new plan of what to do with her."

Remus and Sirius looked uneasy unsure of what to tell their captain. James swore under his breath and grabbed Lily by the arm pulling her across the deck.

"TA ta!" Lily called out to the ship hands waving.

James growled at Lily's attitude, "Miss Evans, you will learn some respect if that is the last thing you do." He stopped abruptly facing her.

"Well _Captain_ I only respect those who respect me. So I suggest you change your attitude."

James turned away from her. Lily was driving him crazy with her uncaring attitude. He was ready to teach her a lesson. But wasn't sure what would do the trick. She still had her attitude after being pilled away from her cousins and uncle and finding out her good friends who she trusted were actually pirates.

James continued to drag Lily across the deck. He went up to the main mast, grabbed some rope and tied Lily to it.

"You will stay there until you learn your place Miss Evans." James smirked.

Lily smiled at James, "Of course Potter it only makes sense, but I do hope you enjoy my dear cousin Petty. I am positive she will be upset with how unladylike it is being tied to a mast.

James ignored Lily and walked away.

(That Night)

James Sirius and Remus were thinking of things for the girls to do when Remus had an idea.

"I got to know those girls well on the other ship and I know what they hate most. There was a rumor on their ship that Lily was on the ship to avoid marriage and domestication. The answer is simple; make her a servant/maid with a dress as the uniform. Ashley hates to cook with her life, although she is a decent cook, make her the cook for the ship. And Cadence hates being unladylike, make her actually do work. It will kill them and anger Pierce."

Remus and Sirius both looked at James trying to see what he was thinking.

"Why would I need a women being a servant to my men and why would I need a women working who will mess everything up or a cook who will try to poison us?" James pondered aloud.

"Lily wouldn't be a servant to your men just us four. I think she would end up making friends and helping the ship hands more then serving them and Cadence doesn't have to do a lot, just make her wash the deck, wear pants. You know the norm. and Ashley just keep someone in there with her making sure she won't do anything to the food." Remus answered his thoughts.

Remus held his breath as James seemed to be weighing the idea in his head.

"Are you positive about this Remus?"

"Aye Captain. They aren't that hard to figure out.Just watch them and you will see. "

James did just that, he order his men to realize the three women and allow them to do as they please. Just as Remus had expected Cadence refused to do anything but criticize her sister and cousin. Ashley refused to cook even when Lily complained to her that she was going to 'die' from hunger. But Lily was the problem; she was sewing the sails and washing the ship. She also appeared to make friends with the current cook and would bring the crew food.

James turned to Remus confused, but Remus only smiled, "Go order her to do any of those things."

So James marched over to Lily and demanded she clean the deck.

Lily stood up defiantly and argued back, " Go wash your own bloody deck , Its your ship not mine and your not my Captain. **My** captain is sitting in your brig."

James blood began to boil. The girl was so infuriating, he was convinced she did everything in her power to spite him. All his frustration build up and he lifted up his hand and slapped Lily across the cheek for her insubordination.

Lily's head turned sideways at contact. When James took a step back, Lily took a step forward and slapped him right back.

Now James expected many things in his life, he expected to be feared, he expected to have people after him. He expected his crew to follow his orders loyally. But James had not expected Lily Evans to slap him back.

Sirius and Remus were watching from across the deck and they rushed over to the two, pulling James away from Lily before he did anything stupid. Remus walked over to Lily where she was still glaring at James and looked at her face that was slowly turning red.

"You might want to get that checked on Lily."

"No I would rather throw your so called captain overboard before I go have my face checked up on. This is nothing Remus I have had so much worse in my life."


End file.
